Surge protection elements can be used to protect electrical equipment from damage caused by transient surges in everyday life. In order to prevent the surge protection elements from overheating due to aging or abnormal power supply and even igniting, a surge protection element is usually designed with a temperature protection element. The temperature protection element can disconnect circuit before the surge protection element reaches the ignition temperature to avoid further hazard.
In conventional technique, a surge protection element has been combined with a temperature protection element, so that the temperature protection element can protect the surge protection element more closely and respond more quickly, and can reduce the number of elements and reduce space used on a printed circuit board (PCB). However, due to poor fastening of the surge protection element, a commercially available surge absorber with a temperature protection element (varistor) is easily damaged and cannot reliably provide protective function. Therefore, conventional surge absorbers need to be improved in assembly and positioning.
In summary, the present inventors had felt that the above-mentioned defects can be improved, and the present disclosure has been put forward with great interest in designing and cooperating with the theory, and finally proposes a design which is reasonable in design and effective in improving the above defects.